jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambergris (Continuum-32145896)
Ambergris is a Chinese Amazon from Joketsuzoku who is said to be fated to one day be the Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku. Appearance Ambergris is a tall Amazon with long pink hair that is combed over the right portion of her face, leaving a single eye visible. The right half of her face bears a distinctive scar that extends from above one eyelid to the side of her cheek, almost six inches long. Though it is clearly long since healed and does not appear to have been too deep when it was made. It is forever a sign of the falling out between her and Shampoo. History Ambergris was born on almost the exact same night as Perfume...perhaps an hour or two after her, and her mother wanted to name her Perfume in honor of the Elder in their family who bears that name. When it was pointed out to her that there were two Perfumes being born at the same time, she decided to change her name to Ambergris, mainly because she liked the sound of it, and nobody had the heart to tell her that it was another name for Whale Puke. In addition to her name she was not at first rated as a very good prospect for a warrior since she was more of an intellectual than a fighter. Which was another similarity she shared with Perfume. However Perfume was adopted into the Elder's house and given special training to overcome her handicap, whereas Ambergris was self-trained and disciplined, having learned most of her techniques from watching and copying others. What she lacked in natural talent she tried to make up for with devotion to her training. Ambergris is someone very different from Perfume, yet they share many similarities as they were both considered disappointments to their Elders. Perfume was born with her weakness, but Ambergris had two strikes against her, the first being the name her mother gave her. The second being the fact that she is too smart for her own good. Amber had serious problems with her mother, who was not pleased that she would spend more time reading books than in training. She would train Amber mercilessly until she was ready to drop and never be satisfied with the results. In a way she trained her too hard, and it actually hindered her early development, so that many of her fellow warriors came to think of her as clumsy and uncoordinated. He peers were also put off by the fact that she was plainly so much smarter than the rest of them, and she would pester the Elders mercilessly with questions. The only ones who seemed to encourage her in this were the Elders Lotion and Be Dea. The village healer Comb was also delighted to share her collection of books with Amber. One day she realized what she was doing wrong in her training. She was trying too hard to impress her mother by doing what she wanted instead of working to perfect her own talents. She began to study the training methods that other parents used with their children, concentrating on the ones who clearly performed the best because their methods were better. Once she knew what to do she went off by herself and copied their moves, then she would approach a girl whom she admired and initiate a friendship. She would get close enough to learn everything she could about her then issue a challenge and use that knowledge to defeat her, thus advancing up in rank as her skills would improve with each challenge. Some felt betrayed by her for doing this, a few understood and accepted their loss, others merely envied her for thinking of this first and attempted to copy her, but they lacked Amber's unique social abilities and the way she could strike up an instant friendship with any superior fighter. The one day she set her sights on learning from Shampoo. After following her and studying her moves for several days she ended up saving her from several girls who Shampoo had treated contemptuously after their defeats decided to gang up on her and teach her a lesson. Afterward Shampoo who then had only known Amber by reputation and her simply an overly-eager fighter who had interfered in her battle was far from grateful. Seeing Amber’s help as a sign that she thought she was to weak to fend for herself. Amber was able to calm her down however and Shampoo agreed to train with her in secret knowing her great grandmother wouldn’t approve. When Cologne found out she warned Shampoo of Ambergris reputation. Furious at the perceived betrayal Shampoo attacked with full force and quickly defeated the unnerved Amber. Instead of killing her Shampoo gave Ambergris a cut along the side of face deep enough to leave scar, then walked away. Amber left the village after that but not before coming across Lotion the Younger who was being attacked by various resentful rivals of Shampoo as a crude means of striking back at her. After saving her life after she had accidentally lost her footing. The two have been friends the last two years at which point Lotion healed both her eye and her anger at Shampoo. Amber traveled and studied on the road since Elder Cologne effectively banished her from the village. I have officially set aside all thoughts of revenge against Shampoo for what she did to me, or what I did to her in issuing my challenge. Amber has spent that time training herself so that she might one day challenge Shampoo and become the Tribal Champion in her own right. Electing to end her self-imposed exile and return to her people she first paid her respects to Lotion and was asked by her to serve as her escort back to the village, whereupon they were confronted by the unexpected revelation that Lo Xion was believed to be dead and long since mourned by her family. Amber of course made inquiries with Elder Be Dea and pieced together what must have happened, and why Elder Cologne chose to withhold this critical information. Personality Amber would make a halfway decent politician. Her subtlety and charming cleverness with words makes her formidable in an arena of combat few are particularly gifted. Ambergris believes that the Amazons have fallen well behind the rest of Chinese society, that in spite of their impressive history and traditions there is a danger that the government might one day outstrip them and then come to regard them as a nuisance that should be dealt with. She believes that the Amazons could benefit from studying more of what the outside world has to offer in order to strengthen themselves and preserve their way of living. Powers & Abilities Despite her "lack of natural talent" Ambergris is a very skilled warrior whose preferred weapon is a Japanese Naginata. While Amber can be considered Shampoo’s equal in combat. The range of her techniques have been expanded by Notes Ambergris has a thing for cross dressers Category:(Continuum-32145896)